Procedures in behavioral pharmacology and neuroscience require bilateral intravenous and intra-cerebral micro-injections to be made into freely behaving and moving animals. For example, simultaneous drug administration to discrete populations of neurons within bilaterally paired sub-cortical regions avoids hemisphere-specific effects associated with unilateral injections and increases the chance of detecting the desired response. Also, animals can freely self-administer drugs without the stressful handling of humans. Because fluid swivel systems are not reliable at the volumes required for scientific studies in the fields mentioned above, I substituted an electrical swivel that allows for free movement of the micro-injector pump and the animal to which it is tethered by way of capillary tubing.